A Day of Tennis
by NayruNightlight
Summary: The five Links agree to play tennis for the day. What could possibly go wrong?


The five Links were looking forward to having a pleasant day. The sun beamed down for the first time after a week of overcast weather, persuading the group to unwind and have fun outside. Upon a unanimous vote, the activity chosen for the day was tennis. Heading to a nearby tennis court, each of them carried a bag that contained their racket, as well as tennis balls and water. They were all dressed up in the appropriate attire. The four Links had on a white shirt with a vertical line of their corresponding color on each side. Their shorts matched the color of the stripe. Shadow had decided on a black polo and white shorts, insisting that he didn't want the same-styled shirt as the other four. He, along with Red, opted to wear white visors, while Green, Blue and Vio wore white headbands.

"Ah, it's been too long." Green stared at the court in front of them. The group placed their bags down in a corner and began to prep themselves, stretching and taking out their equipment.

"Yeah," Red chimed in. "I can't wait to play again!"

"Well I'm the first one up," Blue yelled as he stretched his arms. "You guys can decide who I face."

"Oh come on Blue!" Green crossed his arms in annoyance. "You could at least wait for us to pick all together."

"We did this morning!" Blue barked back.

Green gave him an impassive stare. "Blue, barging into everyone's room in the morning and forcing us to play rock-paper-scissors doesn't count."

Before Blue could argue back, Shadow spoke. "Blue, you're sure this doesn't beat paper?" His middle finger flipped upwards, mimicking their encounter from this morning. A sly smirk crept onto his face shortly after his crude gesture.

"Trust me," Vio said, racket in hand and looking towards Shadow, "it didn't work for me either."

Blue gave them a dirty look. "Whatever! I've got dibs on going first. Now, gimme an opponent!" He rushed onto the court, tossing his racket up in the air and catching it a few times. Blue had been itching to play ever since he woke up that morning. To this very moment his body surged with energy, full of jitters.

Vio raised his brow, a motion that may very well be triggered by the sound of Blue's voice at this point. "You could at least be a bit more considerate. No matter, I hope you guys don't mind if I put Blue in his place." He turned to the remaining three as he finished loosening up his body.

"Yeah, yeah," Green sighed, waving him off. "You two go ahead first." Green wanted to go first, pouting his lips in protest. He was just as eager to play as Blue. Well, not THAT eager, but he still wanted to get into the action! The emerald hero began thinking to himself. I may not get to play first, but maybe I can be the umpi-

"Ooh, Vio! Can I be the ref?" Red bounced over to Vio's side.

"Umpire, Red, and sure thing. Come on; watch me teach Blue a thing or two." Vio smirked and placed a hand on the cheerful boy's shoulder. They headed to the court together, Red giggling at Vio's comment. Meanwhile, Green stood frozen in place, having lost his chance to join them.

"Wha-What about us?" Green asked, gesturing to himself and Shadow.

Vio shrugged, not so much as turning to face him. Green's eyes met with Red's face, also unsure of a proper solution. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe you could be the ball boy?" Red grinned at him before turning around. Usually his sweet smiles were contagious when it came to Green, but any possible effect dissolved after Shadow opened his mouth, chuckling.

"Heh, he called you 'Ball boy.'"

"Oh shut up," Green glared at him. His eyes picked up on the fact that Shadow looked a bit off, uncomfortable, even. "Uh, you alright, Shadow?"

"Yeah, it's just a bit brighter out here than I expected. And hot too. Aren't you hot?" For once Shadow wasn't making some lame pun. He mopped the sweat off his face with his shirt, looking disarrayed.

"Well, you're wearing black..." Green rubbed the back of his head with a hesitant chuckle. He could hear Blue and Vio mumbling something about who would go first, but by the time he could register what was happening, he saw Vio place a hand to his forehead and walk over to his end of the court. Blue ran over to his, looking more pleased.

"Alright, nerd," Blue said, pointing his racket at Vio. "Time to wipe the floor with ya!"

"Try me, dimwit." Vio coolly stared back at him, preparing his stance.

"Red! Try not to mess up this time!" Blue howled in Red's direction.

"Ah, don't worry I'll be fine!" Red gave him a thumbs up. The last time they played, he forgot a few rules. From that time until now, he had studied the rules and regulations and had them memorized. Well, most of them.

Blue tossed the ball up, ready to serve. He struck it down with great force and speed. Vio effortlessly returned the serve. The two were evenly matched, smacking the ball back and forth with ease. "Hah," Blue spat out, "I'm surprised you're able to keep up with me."

"It's not like you're doing anything extraordinary beyond my limits," Vio replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blue shouted back.

"It means your performance isn't anything to brag about. You play like an amateur." Vio began to return the ball more aggressively.

"Amateur? I'll show you amateur you stuck up prick!" Blue returned the favor, increasing his strength and speed. Their game grew more intense while their dialogue became more sinister towards each other. Red was impressed at how long they kept going with insults and volleys.

"Loser!" Blue screamed.

"Moron!" Vio retaliated.

"If I'm such a moron, why am I actually good at this and about to kick your ass!?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself. Then again, it doesn't take a genius to hit a ball back. I also wondered why I'm accused of being a loser if losers don't emerge from games victorious!"

"That's just it-you actually have to win, idiot!"

"Watch me!"

He remained focused, though he had to admit, their evenly-matched game may start to get boring if they were going to go minutes on end without one scoring a point. Though, the banter was always amusing. Regardless, Red kept his eyes out for anything that may happen.

Meanwhile, Green had been fishing for any sunscreen he may have bought in case and luckily found some in his bag. "Shadow, did you put on any sunscreen?" He held out his bottle as he had the feeling that he could use it. "It'll help you avoid getting sunburned. Here." Greens extended hand fell limp as he began to walk over to his distressed friend. Sliding against the fence, he plopped down next to Shadow. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah," he huffed, taking off his visor to brush his dampened purple bangs. "I'm fine. This Sun's nothing! I'm not afraid of any light anymore!" Shadow put on his trademark grin, though, it appeared less than believable.

Green made a note to keep an eye on him. After watching the game for a bit, he suddenly remembered something. "Red!" He stood up, walking towards the court, sunscreen in hand. "Red, did you remember to put on sunscreen?"

"Huh?" Red looked puzzled. Between the two on the court exchanging insults and attempting to focus on the volleys that were picking up in speed, he couldn't make out what Green said.

"Sunscreen!"

"What!?"

"Ah, never mind!" Green finally yelled, gaining another confused yelp from Red. Their self-proclaimed leader was usually good when it came to keeping his composure; however, Green slowly lost his patience, staring daggers at Vio and Blue. "You two really want to spend all day volleying and yelling at each other? We didn't come here for that!" Truthfully, Green hoped for a doubles match. Or to at least teach Shadow how to become a better player like they were. The blurs of cobalt and lavender dancing back and forth on the court said otherwise. There was no break in their gameplay. Their attention never dropped and their words were infused with more venom each time the other spoke in between furious grunts.

Unbeknownst to Green, Shadow's condition gradually became worse. The heat became unbearable for him and with no spot of shade in sight, he wasn't faring well. Shadow's body teetered over to the ground with a flump. Desperate, he tried crawling over to where Green had moved, extending a hand out to him. "G..G-Green…"

"Come on! You jerks insist on hogging up the court. We were ALL supposed to play a game together!" Green was still preoccupied with hollering at Vio and Blue.

"Shut it, Green!" They roared in unison.

"Ah, screw you guys! Let's go, Shadow. We don't need these two-ah! Shadow!" When Green turned around, his eyes laid upon an unconscious Shadow. The heat and sunlight were too much. He laid there, a pooling mess. Had he'd been any more drenched, he would look like a puddle on the ground, trying to revert back to his shadow form. "Guys, Shadow passed out!"

"Yeah, Vio, go help your boyfriend!" Blue couldn't help but laugh during his delivery.

"How many times will you make such an impractical joke!?" Vio seemed less than amused, returning the ball back at impressive force.

"Hah, yeah you're right! Shadow wouldn't want you. Not after you betrayed him!"

That did it. Vio could swear he felt something literally snap in his mind, the last of any restraint now shattered. The game didn't matter-not like either of them had scored a point. Vio's next hit was a drop shot in order to lure Blue closer to the net. He rushed forward as well, planning to strike him once he became close enough.

Green became steaming mad, his lack of presence becoming frustrating. Jumping up from the incapacitated Link, he started after the middle of the court. "If you're not gonna stop on your own, then I'll make you!"

Blue bolted towards the ball, frustrated that Vio hit it so short. It didn't help that Green started barreling over to the court in the corner of his eye, hoping to stop it when Blue served. He planned to teach him a lesson for interfering by serving right at him. Screw the game at this point, he thought. That idiot has no right to jump in!

Red, too busy fanning himself off with his visor, suddenly felt overwhelmed with his position as the Umpire. "Out! Uh foul! Ahh!" Red ran after them, flailing his arms and at a loss for a proper ruling. The four Links were too full of adrenaline to stop rushing to mid court. When they all gathered in the center, an all-out war ensued.

In Castle Town, Zelda had been waiting by the main entrance for the Links arrival. They agreed to meet up before evening once they wrapped up. When she saw them approach, she was anything but prepared for what presented itself before her. The group arrived in shambles. Green, Red, Blue and Vio were decorated in bruises and welts, with parts of their clothing torn.

Green had a black eye, his vision impaired, but not enough to be spared from the impending shame soon to be visible on Zelda's face.  
Red looked horribly sunburned, wincing at every movement, tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes.  
Blue's nose appeared to have been struck with force, dried crimson spots visible at his nostrils.  
Vio had markings around his neck, indicating an attempt at asphyxiation.  
Poor Shadow. While unscathed from battle wounds, he too suffered from sunburn and was still passed out, being carried on Green's back. He appeared to have been doused with water.

"Wha!" Zelda yelped out loud at the sight of them. "What happened? I thought you guys went to play tennis!?"

The sound of defeat in their voices, they replied in unison, "We did."


End file.
